Anything for the pharoah
by Magix
Summary: She never loved anyone after her parents died. She couldn't afford to...


Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.=^.^'= I wish I did, though.  
  
  
  
Yuka Mohini Rai was at an outdoor cocktail party. It was at Pierre Danglars' luxurious mansion. Supposedly he was this big French millionaire and the CEO of a computer hardware company. Almost everyone-doctors, businessmen, other CEOs, etc.-who were either rich or famous were there. Although Yuka was a very famous (and young) doctor, she suspected that her invitation had more to do with her looks. Speaking of looks... she looked around. A lot of the women had on sparkly white or blue dresses. No doubt they had gotten here by their husbands, Yuka thought, smiling. Flittering around like butterflies. Or maybe dragonflies. Yes, that was it. Dragonflies. Big glittering ones. She sighed, thinking that she might as well try to fit in. Like that would ever happen. She walked to a group of laughing people.  
  
She stood out in the crowd, for many reasons. Her hair was as black as a raven's wing, soft and smooth as silk, and thick. Her eyes looked as if they had kohl on them, but it was natural. They were dark brown, but would turn black when she was angry, gray when she was worried, and violet when feeling particularly emotional. Her skin was a light tan, almost as light as you could go. Her build was slim, but curved. She was quick and light on her feet, and walked with a grace. At first sight, someone would say she looked fragile, as if just touching her would break her as easily as glass. Someone didn't know her well.  
  
She was wearing a bloodred dress. The hem hung loosely around her ankles, but was rather close fitting from her waist up. The dress left her left shoulder completely bare and the other covered. What made Yuka truly different wasn't any of these things. On her back, on her left shoulder blade was a mark. It was the millenium symbol. It was pure gold, just as real as the gold on a ring. The mark was so perfectly melded with the skin, and so genuine, that it was if someone dug out the design in her skin and poured melted gold into it. The symbol was the first thing a person would usually notice when they met her.  
  
Yuka hovered nervously around the outside of the group until someone (a/n: I think 'someone' is my favorite word) noticed her. "Aren't you Dr. Rai?" A lady asked. "Excuse me?" Yuka said, startled. "Dr. Rai, right?" The lady repeated. "Yes," She answered. "I-I am." "Nice to meet you," the lady shook her hand briefly. "I'm Janis Brown." She put her hand around Yuka's shoulder and steered her into the group. "This is Thomas Armstrong." Janis waved vaguely at a tall man beside her. He was a brunette with hazel eyes, a common combination. "This is Armin Hornikel." Yuka looked at a blonde German with green eyes, who waved merrily at her. "That is Emily Shirley, she's British, and that is David Brown, my husband." Janis pointed at a woman with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes, and also at a man with violet eyes. Despite the name, neither one of the Browns were brunette. Janis had strawberry blonde hair and green eyes, and David had fiery red hair.  
  
"Is everyone here European?" Yuka asked nervously. Thomas Armstrong laughed. "Oh, no." He said, looking amused. "I'm American. Everyone else is European. Well, everyone within a ten foot radius of you." He pointed at two people across the lawn that were talking. "That's Maria Gonzalez, from Mexico. And that is Edward Durleis. He's Canadian." Armin Hornikel pointed in another direction, at a tall man who looked about as young as Yuka. He had blue eyes and dark brown hair. "The gothic-looking unpleasant one is Seto Kaiba. From Japan. He's the CEO of Kaiba Corp. I think you've heard of him?" Yuka nodded slowly. A CEO. Japan. They think because they're powerful, they can do anything they want. Even...murder. And I fell prey to his desires. Crime doesn't pay, does it Faria? You got what you deserved. Hope they keep you nice and cozy in that cell of yours. That's the ONLY place for you. STOP IT, she commanded herself. STOP IT. NOT ALL CEOs ARE LIKE HIM. "Kaiba Corp is one of the leading companies in Duel Monsters technology. Kaiba has been hailed as a genius." Armin's words sliced into her thoughts. "He probably thinks he's the crème da la crème of the universe." "Don't mind him," Emily Shirley interrupted. "He's bitter. I don't think he likes Kaiba all that much." Armin looked at Emily coldly. "Why should I?" He asked. "He has done nothing for me. And personally, I don't want him to." (a/n: XD Armin is funny!)  
  
"So, Mrs. Rai," Thomas said, seeming eager to change the subject. "Er... it's Miss Rai," Yuka said. "But you can call me Yuka. Or Yu. Whichever you prefer." "Really?" He asked, astonished. "Well then, Yuka. Would you give me the honor of a dance? That is, if you can tango as well as I can. And I, for one, think that is near impossible." Yuka smiled with a superior look on her face. "Oh, is that a challenge?" She asked. "My dear Mr. Armstrong, I am a very good dancer. So it would be my pleasure to say... no." "W-what?" He said, surprised. "Is the oh-so famous doctor afraid?" She gave him a sharp glare. "I fear nothing. You want to dance? Fine. Let's dance."  
  
He took her hand and pulled her into a sumptuous tango. She kept an emotionless face, concentrating wholly on her feet. They were precisely on the beat, their steps exactly in rhythm with the tune. The clear voice of the saxophone sang smoothly as they danced. The song got faster and faster every minute and it was harder to keep dancing. Yuka was relentless. Her hair flew wildly behind her as she spun. But Armstrong would not give up easily either. His hands were firmer than ever. Their gaze was locked, neither of them daring to look away. Soon many people moved out of the way, for fear of injury. Just about everyone was watching them. The symbol on Yuka's back seemed to glitter. And it was what caught Seto Kaiba's eye.  
  
What the--, He thought. That's the millenium symbol! He tried to get to the couple, but then decided he could always talk to her later... so he didn't get hurt in any way. Finally the music slowed down and came to a stop. The crowd clapped approvingly. Yuka blushed. It hadn't been a big deal. Not really. "I'd say you were an excellent dancer, Miss Rai," Armstrong told her, trying to catch his breath. "But its been a pleasure seeing you after all these years." "Thomas." She smiled gently at him. "My old friend."  
  
"Yu?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Miss Rai? You're still a miss?"  
  
"Yes. Yes I am."  
  
"I would have thought-"  
  
"You would have thought wrong."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Right then, a flash of lightning lit up the sky. Rain poured down upon everyone. There was a struggle as everyone tried to get inside.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: That's the end of this chapter! R+R plz! 


End file.
